


The Greatest Tragedy of All

by JoannaBaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Gen, Justice for Elia and her children, One Shot, Rhaegar Lives, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaBaratheon/pseuds/JoannaBaratheon
Summary: Rhaenys Targaryen didn't look like her father, and to many was unworthy of having such a name. However Elia is all too aware of how similar father and daughter really are: both roaring flames that are destined to burn great and die young. Her greatest fear is watching such a life be crushed under the weight of her position, and the greatest tragedy is that she knows that she is helpless to prevent her daughter's destruction.A.U where Robert's rebellion failed, Elia and her children survived and Aerys is still King. Basically a one-shot in which I envision the life of Rhaenys Targaryen.





	The Greatest Tragedy of All

To those unfamiliar with the Princess, Rhaenys Targaryen seemed more at home in the Dornish deserts than the Red Keep, amongst her silver-haired relatives. Behind her back they whispered rumours questioning her paternity, questioning her mother's faithfulness, speculating on who the young girl's true father might be.  
Those who barely knew the girl should not be blamed for thinking such, they could see nothing of her Targaryen heritage in her appearance. Black of hair and olive-skinned, Rhaenys's features didn't proclaim her daughter of Rhaegar. Compared to her brother, Aegon, she appeared a changeling, undeserving of bearing such a regal name.  
Her grandfather, the King, constantly insulted her, calling her "that Dornish bastard", not only in front of family, but the entire court. Rhaenys played the part of the dutiful granddaughter and held her tongue long enough until she could return to her chambers and weep into her pillow.   
It was after one of these incidents where Elia found her distressed daughter, lay across her bed, sobbing. It pained the Princess to see her child so distraught, it caused her heart to pain dreadfully.  
"Take no notice of the King's words, daughter." She attempted to reassure Rhaenys.  
Sitting up, the young woman faced her mother, her eyes red.   
"I don't understand why grandfather hates me so, I have done nothing to him!"  
Elia used her sleeve to dry Rhaenys's damp cheeks, holding her face comfortingly. "He hates everyone, dear. He hates me for diluting the Targaryen bloodline. Aegon disappointed him when he chose to move to Dorne to train with your uncle, and he blames your father for allowing him to go. Gods, he was angry at Queen Rhaella for dying, and your aunt Daenerys for her birth being the cause of it."  
Unfortunately this did little to comfort Rhaenys who was prone to becoming engrossed in her emotions. It pained Elia that she couldn't help relieve Rhaenys, knowing that her melancholic episodes caused the girl distress.   
"I just wish that I was more like father, maybe if I was like him then grandfather would like me more. I have heard all of the rumours, they say that I'm not really a Targaryen, that..." Rhaenys's emotions came tumbling out in a cascade of tears.  
To the girl's shock, Elia scoffed and began laughing dismissively. Smiling the Dornish Princess tucked a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear and cupped her face.  
"My little dragon, if you were any more like your father than I would think you are your father. Ignore what anyone else says, you may be half Dornish but you are most certainly a Targaryen too."  
Rhaenys was confused at this notion, "But..."  
"People look at you and see your dark hair, your tanned skin but then they look no further. That is why they make such a ridiculous mistake. If they looked further they would see your eyes, not brown like mine, but eyes as deep of an indigo as Aegon the conqueror himself. You are tall like your father, and your delicate beauty is clearly inherited from your father."  
The tears had stopped falling from her eyes, Rhaenys's focus was entirely on her mother, waiting for her to continue.  
"Your personality is just like his as well. Your emotions rule your actions; melancholy comes as easy to you as it does to him. I sometimes wonder if you belong in the pages of a poem rather than before me, you have a greatness about you, a power that will change Westeros. You may not see it now but you would make an excellent ruler if only you had an interest in politics."  
"Women aren't allowed to rule, I am chained to marry whoever grandfather decides. I can't do that mother, I would die before a marry for politics. If I couldn't marry for love then I know my heart would break."  
Drawing her daughter into her arms, Elia clutched her tightly. "My darling, as much as it pains me to say, you will marry a stranger, though I hope you grow to love him. When I married your father it was not for love, but over time I have developed a deep affection for your father."  
This caused a frown to appear on Rhaenys's face. "Not love..."  
"I have always known that Rhaegar could not love me with all his heart, he was too many emotions to do so, but he is honourable. He is my husband and I am his wife and he would never do anything to disrespect that."  
"But mother, then why is he barely at home? I have not seen him for months! If he is so honourable then why doesn't he live with his wife and family instead of travelling Westeros for whatever reasons only the gods know." She protested, agitated.  
"I suppose that is the true tragedy in all this. You are very much like your father in this aspect, much to my despair. He can not live in a cage, no matter how gilded. Life here does not satisfy him and his fantastic mind. If forced to pretend to be happy I know that he would have killed himself long ago."  
Rhaenys could not find a response to this, for she knew it to be true simply because she felt the same way. Her entire existence ached to escape the fate of so many highborn ladies, cursed to simply marry and produce heirs. It wasn't that she was spoilt or ungrateful, Rhaenys would try and make any marriage work, she would smile and bear children, but she could only do so for so long. Desperate to escape that mundane, inconsequential life, she would be very tempted to run away, if not even resort to suicide.   
Elia could see her daughter's inner turmoil and felt like weeping herself. Both her daughter and husband were doomed from birth to live tragic lives, lives that poems and songs would be based on. Aegon and herself were steady and constant in ways they weren't, like water they always found a way. Rhaegar and Rhaenys on the other hand were roaring fires, destined to live passionately and die just as quickly.   
However, Elia loved her daughter for these reasons, drawn to the flame, yet felt awe at her presence. The world would forever be changed by her existence, and whether the consequences be good or bad, she would always be by her daughter's side.   
She only hoped that Rhaenys would continue to grow into the majestic creature she had the potential to become.   
The ending of such a life would be the greatest tragedy.


End file.
